


Snow Day

by sunflowergf



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A couple other x-kids make extremely brief appearances, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, because of course i needed to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergf/pseuds/sunflowergf
Summary: To say their mission wasn’t going according to plan would be the understatement of the century. An attack from rogue robots injures Ellie. It’s up to Yukio to save the day.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> this fic and others can also be found on my tumblr, @negasonicxyukio !

The plan was simple. Kurt, Jean, and Ororo would herd the sentinels into the football stadium, where Ellie and Yukio would be waiting to ambush them. During that time, the professor and Hank would work to keep the civilians out of danger. It was meant to be a fairly easy mission, one of Ellie’s first missions, and the rogue robots were ones that had been decommissioned a while ago. 

Unfortunately, the six robots had been a handful. They’d smashed through one building on the way, and the plan had been scratched. Instead, they’d had a marathon sprint to the town square. By the time the pair arrived, only four enemies remained. The mutants has fanned out to take all of them at once. Yukio had gone for one in particular, blasting it with shock waves that fried its circuitry. 

“Ha! Did you see that?” Yukio looked up just in time to watch Ellie go flying into a cinderblock wall. 

Crunch. She lay face down, not moving. 

“Ellie!” The scream tore itself from her throat and her feet moved almost on their own. Within seconds that stretched into eons by the roar of blood in her ears, she stood over the motionless body of her girlfriend of two months. Oh god. Oh god. She crouched down next to her, holding one hand over her mouth to keep back both her cry and the bile rising in the back of her throat. I have to- I have to see where she’s hurt. 

She rolled Ellie onto her back. She noticed right away that one of her arms was not quite right. It looked like it had been dislocated. Besides that, Ellie had a hundred little scrapes and bruises, and a gash on her forehead that was spilling red onto her face. 

“Okay. I just need to set her arm. Then stop the bleeding. Okay, I can do this.” She took a deep breath, even though she wasn’t the one who needed it. “1. 2. 3,” she muttered under her breath. 

The sound Ellie’s shoulder made as the bones were pushed back into place was almost worse than when she’d hit the wall. She thought she might be sick. Then, both to Yukio’s relief and shock, the injured girl sat straight up and howled in pain. Yukio clamped a hand over Ellie’s mouth. She held a finger up to our own lips, miming that they needed to be quiet. 

Ellie’s reaction was delayed. Her eyes were wild, unfocused. Yukio’s heart sank. She was concussed, maybe worse. She should have been there to protect her. Yukio was the more experienced fighter; she should have stayed focused on the whole picture, the whole battle, not just herself. That realization sobered her. It broke through the fog of her panic. The battle wasn’t over yet. 

From what she knew, there were three sentinels left. With any luck- which so far they hadn’t had any- they were all trained on the other x-men, ignoring Ellie and Yukio. Kurt, Jean, and Ororo could handle them while Yukio carried Ellie to safety, right?

“Come on. Let’s get you out of here,” Yukio said as she finished bandaging Ellie’s forehead. 

She hoisted Ellie up by her good shoulder. She held her steady for a moment when it seemed like Ellie’s knees would give out. That brought a second wave of fear crashing over Yukio: she needed to get Ellie back to the jet, now. She coaxed Ellie into slumping against her and together they slowly made their way to the park the professor had decided was fit to be a makeshift landing strip. Neither of them noticed the sentinel following close behind. 

They made it all the way to the jet, up the stairs and inside, before the sentinel attacked. 

Yukio was rummaging around inside of a field kit- one that thankfully included medical supplies- when she heard Ellie scream. The sentinel had one hand wrapped around her leg, the other charging up to blast her. The weak blast Ellie could manage only seemed to make it angry, if that was possible. The sentinel’s free hand switched from trying to shoot them to reaching for Yukio. She rushed forwards and threw a punch at the sentinel; Yukio had to hold back a little on the voltage she packed to avoid Ellie getting hurt even worse. The sentinel twitched and then froze. 

“Ouch,” Ellie said quietly. 

“It’s alright. We’re safe now.” Yukio laid a hand on Ellie’s and squeezed gently. When she turned to grab the kit again, Ellie didn’t want to let go of her. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’re okay. I just need to grab some bandages for you.” She finally coaxed her into letting go with a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“You better be,” Ellie mumbled. 

Yukio couldn’t help but smile to herself. She certainly didn’t mind Ellie being a little clingy. She grabbed the bag- and felt the metal claw of the sentinel close around her midsection. “FUCK!” Frantically, she sent out a shockwave; it had no effect. She was being pulled out of the plane; she scrabbled for purchase on the floor of the aircraft. 

It was Yukio’s turn to scream as the sentinel dragged them skyward. The robot kept flying up, up, up. The buildings on the ground shrank more and more until they were barely the size of Yukio’s thumb. 

“Ellie! Are you alright?”

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” she replied. 

“Hang on. Maybe I can get it to fly lower.” Yukio closed her eyes, and instead of fighting down her panic she used it, channeling it into her powers. The inner workings of the sentinel, chips and copper wiring and resistors and switches, sprang up in her mind. She was in control. Lower, she thought, and it worked. Even though now they were far from the city, just a winding highway in sight. The rest was snow-covered wilderness. It was almost beautiful, the way the sunlight glittered off of the white capped trees and hills. But she didn’t have much time to appreciate it- they were falling fast, too fast. “Slow down! Slow down!” It didn’t work. Her fear was against her this time. She couldn’t latch back onto the circuitry, tell it what to do. 

She stared at the ground, horrified, as the landscape rushed up to meet them. If only she could reach the clarity she had moments before, she could have saved them. She could at the least make the robot release them, so they could jump before it crushed them. No such luck. Instead, she reached for Ellie’s hand. “I love you.” 

They hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs and metal plating. The only two lucky things were that they ended up on the sides of the robot and not directly underneath it, and that they “landed” in a very deep snow bank. Ellie was unconscious. Yukio fished the two of them out of the snow. Her arms and legs ached and burned, and she had a horrible headache. Worse still was not knowing whether Ellie would wake back up. 

 

“We need to keep moving.” Yukio kept telling herself that, mumbling it over and over through frozen lips when she felt herself slow down. Now, with Ellie’s warmth fading, she felt her resolve crumbling. Everything hurt. Her fingers, her ears, her nose, her feet. Some part of her mind registered that that was a good thing: the real danger came when she was numb. She could break an ankle without even realizing it, and not being able to feel her fingers and toes meant that she was losing blood circulation. But worse still was knowing that soon the sun would set. Her pack only held one sleeping bag. There was no way that alone would be enough to keep them warm. 

When she had walked for as long as she dared, she forced herself to stop. Freeing her hands from the lead of her impromptu sled seemed to take ages. Her fingers were frozen into their grip. She couldn’t let herself rest yet, though. Slowly, painstakingly, she dug out a pit in the snow. She laid Ellie inside it, then climbed in herself, wrapping the jacket and sleeping back around them. For once, her mind seemed… quiet. It seemed like a million thoughts and worries should have been warring in her mind, but she was too exhausted to even consider them. Instead, she kissed the girl she loved, hoping it would not be the last time. She settled in as best she could and closed her eyes, hoping against hope itself that both of them would wake up when morning came.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio's last memory is passing out in the cold, barren tundra. Luckily, her friends were on the way to help.

Slowly, Yukio became aware of things. The cold made each breath she took feel like a knife in her lungs. Her body- she could barely feel it, but her half-awake mind knew she must have one. She was shivering, and so was Ellie. Ellie. They were curled together in the sleeping bag, surrounded by snow. The sleeping bag was soaked through but Yukio was too tired to do anything about it. Her hair, completely black even though she hadn’t used her powers for hours now, was sticking to her cheek. 

That’s when she remembered how much danger they were in. The word echoed around inside her skull for a few minutes before she caught the meaning. Her sluggishness and soreness were probably because of hypothermia. Very bad, very dangerous. Ellie’s hurt too; she remembered that much. Her skin felt brittle as she moved to check on her girlfriend, like if she moved too suddenly it would crack. She had bled through the bandage. Some of the blood had dried on her face. It was a mess, but at least it looked like none of the blood was fresh. That was a good sign, right?

However, the fact that Ellie didn’t so much as stir when she tried to shake her awake was not a good sign. Shit. Yukio shook her again. She had to clench her jaw to stop the chattering of her teeth, thanks to the freezing wind. That alone cut through the warmth of the sleeping bag like a very sharp, very cold blade. 

Even without the wind, she guessed the temperature was way below freezing. Probably in the negatives, in Fahrenheit at least. Her trembling hasn’t stopped, and she figured that it probably wouldn’t any time soon. She had a few matches left in the kit. The fire she’d started the night before had burned down, and the twigs she’d used were covered in snow, but with a little luck they’d still light. Holding her hands over the little flame she managed only exposed them more to the wind. The fire- more of a candle, really- doesn’t last long, anyways. Yukio couldn’t help but think of how much she missed the steady warmth of Ellie beside her. She couldn’t let herself dwell on that. She couldn’t think of how- of how Ellie might never wake up. She was pretty sure it wasn’t just the cold making her hands shake. She brushed a few frozen tears from her face unsteadily. 

Help. Please, if you can hear me, help. 

 

 

The next time she woke up, she was much, much warmer. Yukio was sore all over and even opening her eyes took a daunting amount of work. She never wanted to move again. But eventually her curiosity won out over the discomfort. When she peered out, she discovered that she was back in the professor’s mansion, in the infirmary. 

She could hear familiar voices close by discussing… something. She only caught a handful of words: frostbite, accident, hypothermia, concussed, lost. She didn’t waste any time trying to piece together the meaning. She was preoccupied with a different question: where was Ellie? She sat all the way up, even though it made her head spin and put her farther away from the steady warmth of her hot water bottle. She had to take a second to regain her bearings. There were two gurneys in the room, counting hers, but the other was empty. 

She stood on unsteady legs, stumbling to the door and catching herself on the handle. The door rattled. Colossus turned to see what had made the noise; his silvery face twisted in surprise and concern when he saw her out of bed. The nurse he’d been speaking to turned, too, and both sprang into action. 

“Are you alright? You need to rest,” Colossus said. His words mixed with the nurse’s as he told Yukio she needed to lay down and asked if she’d like something to eat. She shook her head. Even though she was starving, she couldn’t eat until she knew that Ellie was okay. The two ushered her from the door and towards the bed. 

“Where’s Ellie?” Yukio held her hands up, refusing to budge any further. Colossus places a hand on her shoulders to steer her back; she shrugged him off with as much force as she could. “Where is she? Is she okay?” 

“Yukio-“

“-Please, I need to see her!” Yukio interrupted Colossus. 

He sighed. “Alright. She may not yet be awake. She needed stitches.” 

Yukio nodded back, with as determined a face as she could muster. There was no way in hell she would get back in that gurney before she made absolutely certain that Ellie was okay. She was led down the hall. When she nearly tripped, Colossus reached out and steadied her wordlessly. The walk didn’t take long at all, but by that time the reached Ellie’s room her legs were aching all over. Even the few seconds of waiting were torture. Yukio pressed on. 

Yukio wasn’t sure what to do with herself when she did reach Ellie. There she lay, unmoving and pale, in a hospital bed. Fuck. A bandage was looped around her forehead. Some other time it might have looked ridiculous. Now all she could think about was the fact that Ellie, her Ellie, was hurt. Her hand drifted up to the bandage, wanting to help, but she pulled it away. Instead she took Ellie’s hands in her own. They were cold, colder than she’d ever felt her. That was enough to make tears prick at her eyes. Her pulse roared in her ears. She wanted to hunt down the bastards that did this, make them pay. But that hunk of metal already had, when it broke their fall into the tundra. 

“Perhaps we should give them some time alone,” Colossus whispered to the nurse. “Would you mind bringing them something to eat a little later and set Yukio up in here?” The nurse shrugged in reply. As quietly as they could, they left the room. 

The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. Yukio, not knowing what else she could do to help, leaned forward and kissed Ellie’s forehead over the bandage. This was all her fault. If she had just- wait. Ellie was moving? She groaned and shifted underneath the blankets, then slowly cracked open one eye to gaze up at Yukio. “Oh, thank god. I thought you might be Wade.” 

Yukio blinked at her, stunned, and then she was crying in earnest. “You’re- you’re okay!” She sniffled. She wrapped her arms around Ellie. The position was awkward, but she didn’t care. Ellie slowly, gingerly returned the hug. “I thought- I thought you-“ Yukio didn't even want to finish the thought. Instead she peppered Ellie’s face with kisses, desperately trying to reassure Ellie that it was alright now. Except she knew deep down that she was doing it for herself. Ellie squirmed in the gurney. 

“Hey! Hey!” She cupped Yukio’s face in her hands. “I’m not going anywhere.” Silence. Yukio stared deep into Ellie’s eyes, knowing that she was reading the worry on her own face. Gently, Ellie used her thumbs to brush away the tear stains on her face. “Are these for me?” 

Yukio sniffled again. Here she was, not even the one who was hurt, and she was making Ellie comfort her. She found herself unable to meet Ellie’s eyes. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault. I should’ve been more focused on the mission. Then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt and we wouldn’t have been stranded god knows where. I’m so sorry.” Ellie scoffed, a sound that seemed like a punch to her stomach. 

“You really think that?” Ellie pulled Yukio closer, until she was almost-but-not-quite laying on the bed next to her. “You saved me. If that robot had gotten a hold of me without you, I’d… I’d be dead right now,” Ellie whispered to her. Her voice broke off at the end, and she shuddered. It was Yukio’s turn to squeeze her side reassuringly, to cradle her. They didn’t talk for a long time after that. They just lay in one another’s arms, Ellie’s head resting on Yukio’s shoulder. Yukio listened to Ellie’s breathing, felt the soft but steady beating of her heart. Ellie’s voice rang in her ears, raspy and tired but full of feeling. I’m not going anywhere.


End file.
